


Operation Seduce Bellamy, Stage 1

by srmiller



Series: The Long Term Plan [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, College, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Night at the bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: Bellamy thinks this is a normal night out until Clarke shows up at the bar with a fake id and, unbeknownst to him, a plan to seduce himNeedless to say, the night doesn't end the way he thought it would.





	Operation Seduce Bellamy, Stage 1

When Harper and Miller decided they were going to ditch the dance floor for the pool table Bellamy figured it would be a good time to drink beer and not interact with other people. He found a table near his friends and kept an absent eye on their game while he people watched.

“How many girls have hit on you since you’ve been sitting here looking hot and broody?”

Bellamy turned sharply at the voice and was more than a little surprised to find Clarke, who was still three months from her 21st birthday, sitting across from him. There was a quick flash of lust but it was something he was used to after her knowing her for more than a year. The fact she was wearing a low cut gold dress just made it harder than usual to ignore. “How did you get in here?”

“Fake ID,” Clarke grinned as she reached into the side of her dress and pulled an ID out of what he could only conclude was her bra, and handed it to him.

Bellamy angled it so the lights from above them lit the license. “This looks so fake. I can’t believe you actually paid someone for it.”

“I didn’t pay for it.” Clarke took it back, indignant, and slid it back into her dress. “Monty made it.”

The felony crime was enough to distract him from the lingering heat on his fingers from the id which had retained some of the warmth from her skin. “Monty made you a fake ID?”

“He wanted to see if he could,” she shrugged as if breaking laws was something a person did in their downtime.

He shook his head, amused against his better judgement. “I can’t believe the bouncer actually let you in.”

“The beauty of being a blonde with boobs,” she agreed sagely.

“Is my sister here?” he asked, looking around the part of the club he could see from his vantage point.

“Somewhere, yeah. She’s the main reason we’re here.”

“Naturally.” Octavia was even younger than Clarke, but of course she’d find her way into a crowded nightclub on a Saturday night.

She nudged him under the table and he looked down see the sky high heels she was wearing. “I tried calling you, but you didn’t answer.”

Bellamy gestured to the pool table where Miller and Harper were playing. “Miller stole my phone and said I could get back in an hour.”

Clarke laughed and it drew too much attention to red lips. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Apparently I wasn’t socializing enough?”

“Milly was judging you on being social?”

“Technically it was Harper, but it was Miller who took my phone.”

“I like Harper,” Clarke announced.

“Because she took my phone?”

She laughed again and Bellamy suspected she and Octavia had taken a shot or two before coming to the club. “Did you guys drive?”

“No, Mom. We called a cab because we are responsible adults who didn’t want to get nagged by you.” Clarke stood up and the length of leg he was able to see because of the heels and the dress was enough to distract him for a solid five seconds. “Come on, you can buy me a drink.”

He dragged his eyes up her body to meet her gaze. “You’re underage.”

“No I’m not, didn’t you see my ID?”

Bellamy shook his head and led the way to the bar, Clarke grabbing on to his shirt to keep from being separated. “What do you want?”

“Cider. I don’t want to get too drunk.”

Bellamy ordered the drinks then glanced down at Clarke. “Are you looking to hook up tonight?”

She scrunched her nose in a way which was adorable, “No, why?”

“Just wondering if I should point out the dude checking you out.”

Clarke linked her arm with his without looking at the other guy. “Nope. I’m here to make sure Monty’s ID worked, Octavia is satisfied, and I have just enough fun to make the effort I put into this outfit worth it. Speaking of which, want to dance?”

“We’re getting drinks,” he pointed out because he wasn’t sure his self-control could handle dancing with Clarke.

“After the drinks.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll take it,” she reached for her drink as Bellamy grabbed his. “Let’s find a booth.”

Since his arm was still linked with hers he pulled her back towards the pool tables. “Let’s swing by Miller and Harper so they don’t think I ditched them and went home.”

“That does sound like something you would do.” Clarke greeted Harper with a excited hello and the two women hugged.

When they pulled away Harper gave Clarke a once over. “Damn, Clarke. You look great.”

“Thank you,” Clarke preened before looking at Bellamy. “Mr. Irish Goodbye over here didn’t even compliment me, even after I said he was hot.”

“You also called me broody,” Bellamy added. “And Irish goodbye?”

“It’s when you leave without telling anyone like an asshole,” Miller filled in. “Who are you here with?”

“Monty, Octavia, Wells, and Raven. So, basically everyone. They’re probably already dancing but I thought I’d find you guys and see what you were up to. Naturally, you guys are being boring.”

“Pool isn’t boring when you’re winning,” Harper argued with a triumphant grin at Miller who just flipped her off. “But you probably shouldn’t play pool in that dress.”

“Yeah, no, this is purely for looks, not functionality.”

“Aren’t you cold?” Bellamy asked because he needed to not think about Clarke bending over a pool table.

Clarke let out a long sigh, “No, Bellamy. I’m not cold.”

“Since you don’t have your phone, I want to show you something,” Miller cut in and when Bellamy looked down at the picture on his friend’s phone he shoved Miller away.

“I’m walking away, I hope Harper kicks your ass.”

“Keeps kicking,” Harper corrected to Bellamy’s back.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later,” he heard Clarke say, her arm once again looping around his when she caught up with him. “What did he show you?”

“Inside thing,” he explained, hoping she wouldn’t follow up. “Here’s a booth.”

Bellamy slid in but instead of sitting across from him Clarke sat down next to him, her knee bumping into his. She looked out into the crowd of people and waved, and through the throng Bellamy was able to see Monty and Raven bouncing around on the dance floor together.

When he felt a vibration against leg he nearly jumped. “What the hell.”

“Sorry, it’s my phone,” she explained as she shifted the hem of her dress and pulled out her phone.

“How?” he asked, more baffled by what she’d just done than the flash of leg she’d exposed to him.

“It’s a thigh holster.”

“For your phone.”

“I don’t want to carry around a purse the entire night and this dress doesn’t have pockets,” she told him as if it should be obvious. “It’s Wells.”

Bellamy looked up but didn’t see her friend near Raven and Monty. “Do you need to meet up with the others?”

“No, he just likes to make sure I haven’t been murdered or kidnapped.”

“Which a text definitely does.”

“Good point,” she scooted closer to Bellamy, her entire leg pressing against his in a way which was definitely going to test his tolerance if she kept it up. When he looked at her phone he recognized her Snapchat. “Smile.”

He smirked, but she seemed satisfied enough and began adding a caption to the photo before sending it off. “There, now he knows I’m not dead.”

“I’m surprised you got him to come.”

“He needed a night out,” Clarke confessed, her hip still against his in the booth. “He had a pretty crappy week.”

“Considering who his dad is, I’m not surprised.”

Clarke murmured her agreement and seemed ready to spend the rest of the night sitting next to him, sipping on a cider, and just because he was absurdly attracted and more than half in love with her didn’t mean he had to make things weird.

“Pike called me.”

Bellamy wasn’t sure what Clarke said under her breath, but he was relatively certain in another world it would have been a hex of some kind. “He’s still trying to get you to drop out of school and join his security firm?”

“It’s flattering.”

“He’s a prick,” Clarke shot back. “And if you need flattery both Monty and I will follow you around telling you how pretty and brilliant you are, you don’t need Pike for that.”

“You really hate him.”

“I hate a lot of people,” she reminded him like it was something she might be proud of. “I loathe him.”

“Then you’ll happy to know I turned him down. Again.”

She tuned to look at him, studying his face as she could tell simply by his expression if he was lying. “I’m sorry.”

Well, he hadn’t been expecting an apology. “You’re sorry?”

“I know Pike is the president of the best security firm in the country, so turning him down couldn’t have been easy. Not to mention the money was probably hard to turn down.”

“I wouldn’t be richer than you,” he shrugged. “But I’d have been pretty close.”

“If you want the job-“

“I don’t,” he assured her. “The money would have been nice, but the job wasn’t for me.”

“You’re too good for it,” she reminded him, reaching out to touch his arm. “You’ve got too much heart and too much good in you to be doing something that cold.”

“Thanks, princess.”

“And if you want to go by and egg his car, just say the word.”

Bellamy laughed and bumped his hip against Clarke’s, “Get up.”

“Why?” she asked even as she slid across the booth and stood up.

“Because I promised you a dance,” he reminded her as held out his hand to her.

Her smile was bright and sudden as she grabbed his hand and he led her towards the dance floor where Octavia and Wells had joined Monty and Raven. It might have preferred to have Clarke to himself on the crowded dance floor, but he had to admit with school and work he hadn’t gotten to have pointless fun with his friends in months.

He said something he couldn’t quite hear over the music so he leaned forward, “What?”

She leaned forward, her lips practically touching his ear. “I should have worn different shoes.”

Bellamy leaned back and openly appreciated Clarke’s good before standing close enough their bodies touched. “No. You really shouldn’t have.”

With a laugh she wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hand automatically came up to rest on her hip and Bellamy would have been the first to admit it was almost like a middle school dance. Except none of his middle school dances had these low, pulsing beats in the music, and the girls he danced with hadn’t looked anything like Clarke.

At the age of twelve he’d never have pictured a blonde bombshell with her soft curves pressed against him, hips lined up in all the best possible way.

No wonder the fucking waltz was so scandalous, Bellamy thought wryly as he took a chance and slid his hand down to rest low on her back.

Clarke almost seemed to freeze and then Bellamy felt what he thought were the tips of her fingers in his hair and decided if he didn’t make his move now, he really was a coward.

Then his sister screamed.

“Oh my god,” Clarke nearly yelled as she started in his arms.

“That wasn’t a scared scream,” Bellamy told her flatly, wondering if he could still get away with grounding her. Turning to look around he saw Octavia had thrown herself into Lincoln’s arms who had suddenly appeared at the edge of the dance floor.

Clarke held a hand to her heart, her other arm shifting to wrap around his middle. “I thought she was being murdered.”

“Christmas morning with her was louder than the fireworks on the Fourth.”

She laughed and just was about to wrap back around him, but Monty stepped forward and touched her shoulder. “Clarke, can I borrow you a second?”

“Yeah,” she answered, but sounded dubious before looking back at Bellamy. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll grab us another round.”

“You got the last one,” she reminded him, reaching into her bra strap against pulling out a card. “Here, I’ll find you in a minute.”

Bellamy nodded and walked away, leaving Clarke with Monty. He was ordering another drink when Clarke came up to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the bar with a look which was almost frantic.

“Don’t look at your phone.”

He looked at her, confused. “I don’t have my phone, remember?”

“Shit. Okay, is your phone locked? Could Miller get into your notifications and swipe something away?”

Bellamy couldn’t imagine what she might have sent him which would cause her to act so worried. “Did you accidentally send me a text talking shit about me? Because you’ve probably already said it to my face.”

“Yeah, sure, let’s go with that. Is your phone locked?”

“Clarke, what is going on?”

She sighed and looked away as if gathering her courage and then looked back at him. “Monty sent something on snapchat and accidentally sent it to the wrong group so he sent it to you and I don’t want you to see it.”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“If you don’t tell me what’s going on I’m going to find Miller and have him give me my phone.”

Clarke chewed on her lip. “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Go get your phone from Miller, I’m going to find some place to hide.”

“You’re being weird.”

She sighed but didn’t argue with him. “With reason. I’m going now, find me later if you want.”

“If I want?” he asked but Clarke just pressed her lips together and turned on her heel to walk away.

Miller and Harper weren’t hard to find, they were at the bar closer to the pool tables talking to a few people who Bellamy didn’t recognize. Bellamy tapped Miller’s shoulder, “I need my phone.”

Miller and Harper exchanged a look, Harper shrugged.

“Guys.”

Pulling the phone out of his pocket Miller handed the cell over. “Let her down easy if you need to,” Harper said quietly.

Bellamy was tempted to ask them what was going on but didn’t think he’d get an answer from them so he unlocked his phone and saw a couple texts from Clarke, a call from Octavia (a sure sign she was tipsy) and a Snapchat photo from Monty.

It wasn’t hard to figure out what it was she didn’t want him to see.

“I’ll see you guys later.”

 

The picture was of him and Clarke dancing, and it was probably one of the sexiest pictures he’d ever seen and hadn’t realized a simple dance could look so much like foreplay. The caption Monty had added to the photo was likely what Clarke hadn’t wanted him to see, not the photo.

Cause the photo was hot.

He found her out on the patio with an empty glass next to her on a table. When she him walking towards she straightened her spine as if to prepare herself for a blow.

“Operation Seduce Bellamy?” he asked with a flat a voice as he could manage. “Was the name your idea or Monty’s.”

She deflated and leaned back against the railing. “It was stupid, okay?”

Bellamy mirrored her pose, elbows resting on the wood to keep from reaching out to her. “Is this a new operation?”

Clarke looked at him with something between embarrassment and indignation. “Depends on what you’re talking about. The name is new, the intent,” she shrugged, “Not so much.”

“You’re into me?”

“Obviously,” and she sounded so exasperated, so like Clarke, Bellamy felt every tense muscle in his body ease.

“Cool.”

Her head whipped to look at him. “Excuse me?”

“I’m super into you too.”

It was almost amusing how incredulous she sounded. “Really?”

“Why do you sound like you don’t believe me? Yeah, I’m into you. Honestly, the dancing about fifteen minutes ago should have been a good indicator if nothing else.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Since when?”

He thought about it, “Am I allowed to say since always?”

“No.”

Bellamy laughed. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t believe it.” She moved so she was facing him and he shifted to look at her. “You never hit on me.”

“You didn’t hit on me either.”

Clarke’s laugh verged on humorless. “You were so far out of my league.”

That was bullshit, but it was an argument they could have another day. “What do I get if I prove you wrong?”

“I’ll kiss you.” Bellamy blinked, momentarily speechless. “But if I’m right you have to kiss me.”

“I win either way,” he managed to get out as he pulled out his phone and searched through his photos to find a screenshot Miller had sent him minutes after he’d met her. He handed her his phone and watched her read it, trying to read every micro expression on her face. “It’s also what Miller showed me earlier on his phone.”

“This is from the day we met.”

He resisted rolling his eyes, but only barely. “I’m aware.”

“’I argued with a girl in my English class for ten minutes. I think I’m into her,’” she read out loud.

“I know what I wrote.”

Clarke held his phone in one hand and hit him in the shoulder with her other. “I can’t believe you didn’t ask me out!”

“Ow.” He rubbed his shoulder, “It’s not like you asked me out either.”

“You’re the older, cooler guy and I’m the artsy awkward girl. It’s your job to ask me out.”

“I am absolutely none of those things.”

Her smile was almost fond, “Well, I know that _now_. Why do you even have this screenshot?”

“Miller took it after I told him about you, and when he saw how gone I was he thought it would be funny to have a constant reminder of how much of a loser I am. Every time I mentioned you and was still very obviously gone, he’d send me the photo.”

“He kept it to mock you.”

“He’s a terrible friend, I’m thinking of never speaking to him again.” He paused and tilted his head. “You’re supposed to be kissing me now.”

She glared at him and he couldn’t help grinning back. He was so, so gone.

“I can’t believe I had a whole thing planned out and all I needed to do was hack into your phone.”

Bellamy nodded and took the offending object back. “Yeah, that would have been easier.”

“It’s probably something simple like Octavia’s birthday.”

It wasn’t, but she probably could have figured it out given enough time. “Still not kissing me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against his and then pulled back. “There.”

“Wow,” he grinned. “I’m overcome with emotion at that display of affection.”

“You’re an ass.”

He shrugged, “Still the truth.”

“You think you can do better?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” He leaned forward, putting one hand on the back of her neck and pulling her towards him.

He took his time starting the kiss, enjoying the way anticipation was building up beneath his skin so when his lips met hers there was a shock of electricity burning through is veins. He tilted her head with hands so he could deepen the kiss, tasting her and drawing out the contact until he could feel Clarke's fingers grabbing the at back of his shirt, the fabric being clenched in her hand. There was no question he could continue for hours, for days, just kissing her breathless. 

“How was that?” he asked.

She blinked a couple of times and he was going to give himself a pat on the back later. “I’m still going to be mad at you for the next day for making me wear these ridiculous shoes in an attempt to get your attention.”

He wasn’t going to tell her how much he liked the heels and instead asked, “Can we still make-out if you’re mad at me?”

“Honestly, if we only make out when we’re not arguing we’re never going to get to second base.”

Bellamy eyebrows rose. “Second base?”

“And third.” She wrapped her arms around his neck much as she had done earlier on the dance floor, but this time none of the sexual tension was subtle. It was a blazing hot thing between. “And home, eventually.”

He ran his hands up her sides, stopping at her ribs and gave himself have five seconds to daydream about peeling the dress away from her skin and revealing everything beneath. “I want to hear about this plan to seduce me.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I’m not going to second without something,” even as he said it Bellamy knew it was a lie.

“You want me to embarrass myself some more?”

“Yes.”

Her fingers started playing with the tips of his hair in an almost absent gesture. “I may have told Monty I was into you, and he may have mentioned it to Octavia, so there was a scheme.”

“Good lord. And the scheme involved you showing up at a bar I happened to be at?”

“You mentioned it to Octavia, she wanted to go, and dragging me along was a good excuse.”

And believable enough he hadn’t questioned it. “And then you got me alone and attempted to seduce me.”

“Which, by the way, you paid no attention to.”

“Honestly, thinking back to it, you really didn’t do anything different tonight than any other time we’ve hung out.”

“That can’t be true.”

“Name one thing you did differently,” he challenged.

“I touched you. A lot.”

“Yeah, that’s something you do. A lot.”

She looked genuinely surprised, “I do?”

“Trust me, my self-discipline is hyper aware of how often you touch me on any given day.”

“There’s the dress.”

“The dress fucking worked.”

She grinned. “Yeah?”

“I’m not going to tell you the twelve different things I’ve thought about doing to you in and out of that dress.”

Her eyes went hot. “No. I definitely think you should tell me.”

“Probably not here,” he pointed out, looking out around the patio where small groups of people were talking and smoking in the cool night air. “They’re sexually explicit.”

“Okay. We’re going.”

He let her lead him towards the door leading back inside. “We are?”

“Yep.”

Bellamy wasn’t about to argue with her. “You should probably let someone know so they don’t think you’re being kidnapped and/or murdered.”

“Good point,” she held up her phone and kissed him and he when she pulled away he saw a blurry picture of them on her phone. “Going home,” she read out loud as she typed in the caption. “Two shots.”

“Two shots?” Bellamy repeated.

“For the drinking game,” she told him matter-of-factly then looked apologetic at his confusion. “You don’t want to know.”

“I’m going to trust you on that.”

“Good.” She kissed him, and where that first kiss had been quick and impersonal this one was overtly erotic, bringing to mind all the things two people could do together in the dark.

“Holy fuck,” Bellamy muttered when Clarke broke the kiss. He held onto her hips for some semblance of balance.

“Was that kind of what you were thinking?”

“Yes.”

“Cool,” she pulled up the Uber app on her phone and ordered a car. “Five minutes. Your place or mine?”

“You want to home with me?” he asked, for some reason not quite believing it.

“Yes,” she told him patiently. “We can make out or have sex. Watch Netlfix and fall asleep on the couch. Either way, if you take me home I win the bet.”

“Well,” he kissed her because she was there and couldn’t seem help himself. “We can’t have you losing a bet now can we? Let’s go to mine. It’s closer.”

“Awesome, I can’t wait to take off these shoes.”

Bellamy glanced over his shoulder as he led them both through the crowded club towards the exit. “Let’s not be hasty about that.”

She laughed and he thought she might have been blushing. “We’ll talk.”

“Fair enough. Did you send that snap to Miller too?”

“No, he wasn’t part of Operation Seduce Bellamy.”

“Who was?” he asked as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

“Octavia, Monty, Raven, and Wells but mostly against his will. Why?”

He pulled out his phone. “I’m going to ask Miller to stay at Harper or Monty’s tonight.”

“Good plan,” she took his arm when he was finished texting and draped it around her shoulder. “We’re dating now, right? Because as much as fun as one night in the sheets might be, seducing was only the first step in a long game.”

“You want to be my girlfriend, Clarke?” he asked, and tried to keep his voice casual.

“Depends, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

He leaned forward to kiss her. “More than anything.”

“Than dating it is.” She looked over at a car pulling up to the curb. “This is us.”

“Yeah,” he murmured as he followed her to the car, contentment and excitement swirling inside him and all the things to come. “This is us.”


End file.
